jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer (explanation)
]] About “Jeff The Killer” is a popular creepypasta character depicted as a nose-less, grinning, white skinned man with no eyelids and a black ring around his eyes. The character is frequently used as a popular Internet Screamer along with becoming a largely popular creepypasta story. The character is also frequently associated with the phrase “go to sleep”. Origin The first known use of the image originates from a Japanese YouTube video on August 2, 2007 in which the image appears in the 4:11 mark (shown right): On August 14th, 2008, user killerjeff, posted the image on the Newgrounds forums and claimed that the image was in fact, a picture of himself. On September, user killerjeff posted another image on the Newgrounds forums and claimed that the picture was made in "SpongeBob style." The two pictures were uploaded by the same user on Encyclopedia Dramatica around November 2008, then later started the article as of December 2008. The second image that was up on Killerjeff's article was claimed to be originally called by it's filename, "Joy.jpg." Spread Around October 2008, YouTube user, Sesseur (as the creator of Killerjeff's Newground account) made a Creepypasta about the pictures he took off of his Newground entries. The channel is now temporarily closed due to it's Community Guidelines on YouTube. Image Origin Controversies In 2013 there was much speculation and confusion as well as theories as to where the image was originated from and who created it. It was believed for several years that the image was originated from a 4chan post in April 21, 2008 about a young girl named "Katy Robinson" who committed suicide after being cyberbullied, the most known thing that motivated her to ending her own life was a photoshopped image of herself. Sesseur was harassed by many users on his YouTube video asking about the origination of the image, some even accused him of being the one who photoshopped the image and caused Robinson's death. Sesseur however reassured everyone in the comments and in an interview with YouTube user ScareTheaterthat the image was simply a photoshopped version of a white latex mask. It was later considered by many users on the internet that the Katy Robinson suicide may have possibly been fake, as 4chan is well known for spreading false and disturbing rumours, as well as the fact that there is no news report about the girl in the 4chan post and under the name "Katy Robinson" committing suicide by hanging, it is also odd that the post received little attention back in 2008 when it first released. Although it may be a reused image, it was later discovered by some that the image in the 4chan post came from a profile on LuckyLovers.net, being under the name "Katrina Mia", a woman living in Scotland. The noticeable thing to point out is that the latest login was in 2011, the woman in the said post apparently died in 2008, so the death may in fact be false. Eventually however, the image source was found by Know Your Meme users, from a Japanese YouTube video uploaded on August 2, 2007 (the image can be seen at 4:11). However where the image originated from before then is unknown, however it is clear from this that killerjeff is not the original creator of the image. Some other people say (according to Paraturtle on 4plebs), the pictures were from a girl on /b/ back around late 2004, asking for compliments. Many anons in her post took turns photoshopping it, turning them into the images we all know and love today as Jeff The Killer. External Links Original Encyclopedia Dramatica article - User:Kilerjeff Killerjeff's first Newground Post - Hi, I'm Killerjeff. Killerjeff's Second Newground Post - Saw. Jeff The Killer (picture origin) 4plebs Article - Paraturtle